Problem: Solve for $r$ : $r - 16 = 14$
Solution: Add $16$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ r - 16 &=& 14 \\ \\ {+16} && {+16} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-16 + r} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{14} \\ r &=& 14 {+ 16} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ r = 30$